


Skylar talks to the Division

by Clockwork_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, I wrote this to vent about people, Oh yeah I should add, Skylar isn't usually this angry, Swearing, TW:, Threats, a mix of loyalty and hatred of homophobes, and i think that's it, and it turned into this, but - Freeform, it exists - Freeform, leads to this, so enjoy, this is a fic, you're welcome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Dragon/pseuds/Clockwork_Dragon
Summary: Well, maybe talks isn't the right word
Kudos: 2





	Skylar talks to the Division

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is part of my previously established universe, but you don't need to know anything about it to read this. Also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I typed this stream of consciousness and my only beta is Grammarly so. Enjoy!

The door was thrown open, slamming into the wall. The director looked up, alarmed. He saw a person with short, teal hair stalking towards his desk. He opened his mouth to complain about the door, perhaps passive-aggressively asking them to go back outside and enter again more calmly, but before he could say anything, the person interrupted them.

“I’d like to lodge a complaint,” they growled, their teeth clenched. The director blinked, taken aback by the abruptness. The person was stalking towards his desk, and the director would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared. He tried to regain some control of the situation. 

“Well then, you can leave a message with-” They slammed their hand on his desk, making him jump.

“I’m not going to leave a fucking message. I’m going to tell you, and if you’re not able to handle what I’m going to say,  _ tough shit. _ ” Frantically, the director tried to deescalate the situation, which he could see was quickly growing out of control.

“Now, listen here ma’am, I-” They slammed their fist so hard on the desk his mug rattled.

“Don’t you  _ fucking _ ma’am me! I am  _ not _ a ma’am, got it? And I will unkindly ask you to  _ never _ call me that again, understand?” The director nodded nervously. By this point, the person was leaning over his desk, yelling in his face. He thought about calling security but feared what would happen to him if he did. There was no way they could reach him in time to protect him from the wrath of the person in front of him. No, he was alone in dealing with this. It was best to play along.

“Okay, uh, how may I help you then?” He said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. It seemed to be the right thing to say, as the person flopped down into a chair with a huff.

“Better,” they mumbled. “Now. I have recently heard that you are trying to get the council to pass an anti-LGBTQ+ bill?” The director raised his chin an inch.

“Yes.” He said, looking them in the eye. “It’s a disgrace really, what those filthy-” He closed his mouth when he saw the person raise their eyebrow. He gulped and continued. “What I mean to say is that the Sentinel Escort forces would be a lot stronger without…  _ them _ on it. The council disagrees, but I’m sure I can convince them to come around.” The person took a deep breath, before staring the director directly in the eyes. Nervously, he noticed their eyes were a piercing green that seemed to read his mind. 

“Listen,” they said in a measured tone that conveyed poorly concealed fury. “I know I don’t know what era you’re from. Likely, it was one that is not very accepting of us queer folk. But news flash,” they said, lowering their voice and leaning closer to him. “It’s not the past anymore. It’s the 21st century. And you better learn to catch up with the times. Or else I’ll take this to the council. I’m sure they would  _ love _ to hear that you threaten your employees when you learn that they are gay, or bi, or ace, or trans, or whatever.  _ Especially _ considering I’ve just heard that Sylvia Riveria, you know, one of the people that led the Stonewall Riots that eventually led to LGBTQ+ people gaining their rights, is now on the council. So yeah. I’d say you’re on pretty thin fucking ice just by sending in that request, so if I were you, I’d leave this whole thing alone if you want a  _ chance _ at keeping your job. And that means leaving me and my friends the fuck alone, because yeah, I’m here, I’m queer, and I’m not taking your bullshit anymore. So bye.” With that, they stormed out of the room, leaving the director speechless. He didn’t know quite what to do. Quietly, he reached for his mug with shaking hands, making a mental note to better screen who was allowed to see him. And maybe consider the stranger’s words. Maybe.


End file.
